The Fault In Our Stars
by TheComplicatedMind
Summary: This is my continuation of TFIOS. I will update as I can, school and my health have to come first. Ill strive to update at least twice a week if possible. Please review, I'm very appreciative of both praise and criticism. Thank you.
1. Chapter 26

I woke up alone in the room. It was hard to adapt to all the lights above me, but as I came to my senses I started to realize everything around me. I heard beeping, then noticed that I was hooked up to machines again. I had been in this situation often, and when I was fully able I pressed my button to call the nurse.

"Oh, you're up!" she said, "We were expecting you to be out for another day or so." She was a young nurse, but knew what she was doing. She came over and helped me sit up in my bed, telling me that I had been out for about a week and that my family had just left to get something to eat. She asked if I wanted her to retrieve them, but I declined. I wanted them to have some alone time because I knew they were probably worried for the time I was out.

About an hour passed, I was lucky enough to wake up just in time for an episode of ANTM to be on. About twenty-five minutes into the episode mom and dad walked in. Mom saw I was awake and rushed over, hugging me but carefully avoided the various things that they had put into me while I was out. Mom started rambling, "How long have you been awake? Why didn't you get the nurse to get us? How are you feeling?" She went on and on until I stopped her. Dad had found his way over and kissed me on the top of my head and then sat in the chair, smiling as mom went on her rant.

"So what's the news, what have they decided to do with me now?" Right as I finished Dr. Maria walked in and answered, "This is it. There's no more. Your scare was big enough that you got moved up on the transplant list. While only one of you lungs were changed out, we were able to leave the last one. You are now cancer free. The bad news though, you have to keep your oxygen because your lungs still function the same due to the lack of adaptation and the fact that you still only operate at fifty percent."

I was awestruck. I looked at the three people in the room, and realized something. "Where is Augustus?" I started to panic, sweating profusely. Mom put a hand on my shoulder. "Honey, you know that in ICU you can only have family members, but I promise you that he has been here every day waiting for you. You can see him when you are cleared."

"Can I talk to him? I don't have to see him, but I at least want to hear his voice," I looked at mom and then dad. Surprisingly it was Dr. Maria that answered. "Cell phones aren't permitted in ICU," I slumped back into my bed. "However," she looked off to my right and smiled, "there is a hardline sitting right there with no restrictions on it." Mom had already had it in her hands and gave it to me. "I think we should leave her alone," Dr. Maria said as her, mom, and dad all walked out of the room.

I dialed the phone so quickly that I messed up the number the first time. When I finally got it right it rang. Once…..twice…..then a third time. I started to get weary. Right as the third ring started to end there was an answer. "Hello?" That voice, I never thought I could miss it so much. "Okay." That's all I could say. I couldn't muster anything else from my vocal cords, just that one word. You could hear his smile as he laughed. "Hazel Grace, so nice to hear you are conscious again."


	2. Chapter 27

It was a few days before I was released. The day before I was cleared they moved me out of ICU and into a regular hospital room. It was quite nice not having all the sounds that were in the ICU. No more crying mothers, no more long beeps followed by a rush of nurses and doctors shouting about how they needed to get this or prep that, just me and the TV. Also, and this was the best part, I was able to see Augustus. When I was moved into the room, I thought about how I was going to call and tell him the good news that I was finally out of ICU and no longer had to only hear him on the phone, but as I was wheeled into my new clean room I saw the flowers on the tableside. I reached over and read the card which read "Look up" only to be met by man I had remembered from before I went out.

"Hazel Grace," he said in a soft and smooth voice, "I've been waiting quite a while to see you again." He had lost a few pounds, likely from a lack of eating. Mom had said he was there every day and sometimes slept in the waiting room. He only recently had started going home for dinner and such because I was able to call him. He walked over to my bedside and sat on the edge to my left. It was at this point I realized that I hadn't said a word. "Gone mute or something?" He laughed and smiled that Augustus-brand smile that I had made me fall for him at Support Group in the -literal- Heart of Jesus.

It took me a second to process what he had said, but when I did I was quick on the reply. "Shut-up, you know how I get when I haven't seen you in a while." This, I know, wasn't very true. We had virtually spent every day (or at least every other day) with each other, but I was still lost in his eyes. He cracked that grin again and shook his head slightly. "You weren't even conscious for the most of it, I'm the one who should be speechless."

"You don't know what all I dreamt of while I was out. For all you know I could have had you on my mind the entire time!" I pushed his shoulder, only for him to lean in and kiss me. It was one of those quick pecks that you often give in a rush, but it meant everything in the world to me. He slid up next to me in the bed (I was now rid of about half of the things they stuck in me in the ICU) and we laid there watching TV.

An hour rushed by, just me and him. We didn't say much, just basked in each other's presence. After about hour and a half or so, Mom and Dad walked in and sat down. Mom started rambling about how nice it was that Augustus sent flowers and about how some guy had crashed into a fire hydrant and delayed them getting back from eating breakfast at home. Most of the times while she was talking I was too absorbed in hearing the beat of Augustus' heart. It was such a rhythmic sound that I started going to sleep. Unbeknownst to me I had fell asleep for about three hours. I woke up by the sound of Augustus laughter, which I thought I could do every day of my life, and decided to sit up. "There's my little sleepy head. Dream well Hazel Grace?" I looked around the room and noticed Mom and Dad were gone.

"Where did they go?" I inquired. I sat up in my bed stretching my arms and yawning. It wasn't till now I realized how different I felt. While my lungs were operating at fifty percent capacity, I was remarkably alive. I was breathing better than I was before, and I felt more energetic. "They left about thirty minutes ago. I asked the nurse if it was fine if I stayed overnight with you so that your parents could go home and sleep in their own bed for once this week." He laughed and then got up to rearrange his prosthetic leaning on the edge of the bed.

"While I am completely and utterly excited that I get to spend the night with the amazing Augustus Walters, I have come to the realization I am completely famished." He reached out to the side table as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. "They have quite a few choices, granted you eat animals." He grinned and I laughed, then he grabbed the menu they placed in all the rooms so that you could decide what you wanted to eat and handed it to me. I ended up picked out several vegetables while he got some roast.

After we ate the nurse came and took our trays. Shortly thereafter she came back and gave me the last of my medication, checked my vitals and said next time she came back she would have papers for me to be released. I couldn't believe how close I was to being able to live at home cancer free. Augustus laid down beside me, and I again fell asleep to the beat of his chest. It was better than any song I had ever heard.


	3. Chapter 28

The morning was a blur. Augustus and I woke up pretty early because the sun rose right in our faces, something we both cringed at. Within minutes my parents were back. They had risen early so that they could fill out the paperwork early to get me home as fast as possible. The nurse came in (this one was different from who was in last night, but I could care less because I was able to go home) and like that I was in the car. This was the first instance that I was able to walk for a distance longer than 10 feet since I came to. I could tell the difference. I felt like I was a new person. While I still rolled my oxygen tank around and had my nubbins in, I was able to breathe more soundly.

Augustus drive me home where I immediately went to my bed. I had missed it so much. Augustus stood in the doorway watching me dive into the soft heaven of my blanket. "No matter how much you hated your bed before, after spending time in a hospital one you always love it." He laughed and sat down in a chair. "You know, I've been wanting to tell you something Hazel Grace. I wanted to wait until you were out of the hospital and comfortable."

This puzzled me. He never quite approached me like this. His face was cupped in his hands as he leaned forward, elbows on knees. "What is it?" I asked settling crisscrossed on my bed. He took a few deep breathes and then smiled. "I have some good news." This only intrigued me more. He waited a few seconds, then a minute, then another. He didn't say a word. He only looked into my eyes.

"Augustus Walters. What is the good news?" I commanded that he tell me. He got that grin on his face and started to tell a story. "See," He started, "When the decided to test you for the cancer, I figured that I would do the same. When my results came back, the doctors were quite happy. Like you, Hazel Grace, I am free of cancer." I thought I was going to cry. I rushed over and hugged him, and he hugged back. "Completely free? As in you're for sure not going to get any again? As in you're part of that twenty percent?" He laughed and exclaimed, "Yes Hazel Grace, never again."

My arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands on my hips. I remembered just how much shorter I was than him, but in that moment I couldn't resist. I raised up as high as I could on the very tips of my toes and kissed Augustus. This was nothing like the peck he gave me when I was at the hospital. This one lasted, and quite a while to be quite frank about it. It might of gone on for eternity had it not been for mom walking into the doorway then knocking on the door. "Hello? Mother standing right here?" I pulled away from him and turned towards mom, "It was just a friendly gesture." "You two must be quite the friends then," she said and then turned away and walked back to the living room. "Don't forget dinner in 10 minutes, Augustus you're invited to stay if you wish!" she shouted. "I'd be pleased to!" he said in return.

Dinner passed quickly, followed by Augustus talking with dad about several things I couldn't understand because I never really paid attention to what dad did at work. Mom and I sat on the couch watching TV. "So what are you going to do now that I'm cleared? Are you going to go get a degree?" She grabbed the remote and turned down the sound. "Well, I've actually been taking classes to become a social worker. I should finish by the end of next year. I haven't wanted to tell you since you were sick and all, but since you're cleared I guess that I don't have to worry."

"Mom that's great!" I couldn't be happier. For the next hour or so mom described how she had been taking classes online for a while. If I was doing something that didn't need her attention she would work on classwork. "I'm so glad that you found something you love doing mom. I couldn't be happier for you."

"Well I gues-" She was cut off by dad and Augustus walking back into the room. "Well it's getting late, and we all need to rest," said Augustus. "The three of us need to rest well the next two weeks so that were prepared."

"Prepared for what?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "The cancer must have took some memory along with it," Dad joked. "Seriously, what do we need to prepare for?" I was so confused and they were all laughing. "May fourth….Amster-," it didn't take but for half of that word out of Augustus mouth for me to remember. We were just weeks out from our trip to Amsterdam.


	4. Chapter 29

I woke up. It was still different every time I got up. I had been home for about a week and a half, still adjusting to my cancer-free lungs. Augustus had come over once or twice. Both he and I were resting, attempting to adapt to the sleep schedule that we would be having in Amsterdam. It was difficult due to the want to sleep while the sun was down, but we managed. We ate with each other every two days, switching between picnics and eating at a small café. We really didn't care much about what we ate or where, we were both just in a complete trace. Not only were we going to Amsterdam in just a few days, but we were going together without having to worry of one of us having an episode with our cancer.

I went to the doctor that morning, not for cancer but just to see how well my lungs were operating. Much to the surprise of everyone I was operating at a higher capacity, fifteen percent more to be specific. If I wasn't moving around or doing that difficult of a physical activity I didn't need to have my nubbins in. They also allowed me to downgrade the size of my oxygen tank. This new one I didn't have to wheel around because it was light enough for me to carry in a backpack (Augustus went and bought this really cute designer bag. He admitted that he asked the clerk at the store to help, but it was still sweet) and I began to adapt to my new lifestyle.

That night I went over to Augustus' house along with Mom and Dad. Our two families ate dinner together, exchanging different ideas about how the trip to Amsterdam would go. Mom rambled on about the tourist guide books she bought and how there were so many cultural sites that she didn't know how we were going to fit the time in to sleep. "I think your mother is more excited than we are combined." Augustus attempted to whisper but failed miserably and the entire table erupted in laughter, with the exception of Mom. Even dad grimaced and let out a chuckle or two. "You guys just don't appreciate the culture like I do!" She made a valid argument. I could care less about the statues and museums, I was more concerned with spending days with the man of my dreams in a foreign country.

We all finished eating and split into separate groups. I was a pretty night outside. Augustus and I laid in his backyard, our hands interlaced. We looked up into the stars and gazed upon the beauty. "Any idea how many there are?" I asked. The stars had always intrigued me. The way they shine and how you could draw things with them. "I never had, but I would guess more than 5," he laughed and I squeezed his hand and rolled onto of his chest. It felt so nice being able to lay on his soft and muscular chest. "Okay," I stared into his eyes and pressed the tip of my nose against his "Okay," he mumbled. The moment his lips touched mine I was paralyzed. We had been kissing more and more since I got out of ICU, but they somehow kept getting better and better with each last one. His hand ran through my hair and we pressed our bodies together losing the world around us.


	5. Chapter 30

My door swung open and the light woke me up. "Rise and shi-ne!" Mom voice got so loud that I think Amsterdam heard her. I looked at the clock, "Mom, it 5 in the freaking morning." Our flight had been scheduled for noon, but mom felt that we should spend the morning preparing and going over our plans. I slowly got up, walked to the bathroom and showered where I took all the time that I wanted in order to kill time. When I got out and dressed myself in sweats and a band tee I dragged a suitcase out and packed for the 4 day trip.

I hadn't packed very many times before. Before I got sick, when we went places, Mom had done pretty much all my packing. Since then we hadn't really gone anywhere, or when we did I was so weak id get tired and Mom would finish packing for me. It felt good being able to be responsible for my own stuff. Once I was certain I had everything I zipped up my bag and went out into the living room. Mom had this gigantic suitcase that she and Dad had gotten when they were married. She had it stuffed. "Are you packing the house along with you?" I jokingly said to her. She smiled and explained how her tour books took a lot of space.

The last thing I packed was my laptop. I did a last check of my email just to make sure I wasn't going to miss anything while I was flying. I scrolled through and saw one from Lidewij Vliegenthart. It was sent late last night and was very short. This time it was actually from her and not her boss Peter Van Houten.

Dear Hazel,

Peter and I are very pleased to hear you and Mr. Walters are both free of the cancer that plagued you each. I am happy to hear that you will be flying out of your city for Amsterdam very soon. Peter and I have made preparations for Mr. Walters and you to eat at a local restaurant all expenses paid, and that your hotel is only one street from Peters home. We simply cannot wait any longer to meet you both.

Wishing a safe travels,

Lidewij Vliegenthart

Executive Assistant to Peter Van Houten,

Author of _An Imperial Affliction _

We loaded everything into the car and drove to Augustus' house. We walked towards the door and before we went to knock it opened and he was right there. "Hello ma'am," he said then hugged mom. "I'm going to talk to your mom before we leave, Hazel can help you with your things." He and I walked to the trunk and managed to get his bag in. It dawned on me when the trunk closed that we hadn't said a word to each other. We embraced each other with open arms and just stood there. He kissed my cheek quickly before Mom emerged from his home. "Off to Amsterdam!" she exclaimed. She rushed into the car and Augustus walked me to my door. He opened it and I got and he followed close suit.

The airport was cold and grueling. The Genies had worked in tandem with the airline to make sure I could get oxygen tanks throughout my journey. I secretly felt bad while we were going through the lines. I knew that going to Amsterdam was Augustus' choice, but he was taking me and using his wish. As we went through the line and he joked with everyone around him, I couldn't help but to be amazed. Even with the TSA officials he was able to crack a joke. When it was my turn through the detectors I took out my nubbins and put my backpack on the conveyer. I walked through and the sensor proved that I wasn't a terrorist or anything like that. We went to sit down near the terminal. It was 11 o'clock and they hadn't started boarding. Some assistants from the airline we were flying came over, asked my name and then gave me an oxygen tank that they wanted me to use while I was on the plane. Not long after that we were finding our seats and settling in.

As the plane started up I held Augustus' hand. He had the window seat and was set behind the right wing. He tensed up as the engines fired up and I got worried. "Have you flown before?" He was silent. "Augustus, are you going to be okay?"

"Shhhhhh," as he said it the plane tilted and he took a deep breath. As we went further and further into the air, he loosened up. "Were in the air! We're doing something humans were never built to do!" He was like a little kid in a candy store. I couldn't help but to settle my head into his chest and laugh.


	6. Chapter 31

Flying never really bothered me. I had done it a handful of times when I had to go to other places in the country for treatment or something. We flew to an airport in Cleveland and switched planes. From there it was a straight shot at Amsterdam. Our seats were nice, and once we got out over open waters we decided it was time for some rest. Our flight attendant brought the three of us some pillows and blankets, of which Augustus and I shared. Falling asleep in his arms cuddled upon his chest was one of the best things I could imagine. We woke up around the time that we entered Holland airspace.

"Can't you guys wait?! There's so much to do, so much to see. Oh lord were not going to have enough time. We're going to be behind!" Mom kept pointlessly rambling for about 5 minutes. "Mom, you're over exaggerating. Calm down." She huffed and crossed her arms. I thought to myself that sometimes I'm the responsible adult and she's a spoiled teenager. I could hear Augustus chuckle and I kissed his cheek.

"Mom right here you know." I turned to mom and pecked her cheek as well. "Was simply a friendly gesture." Augustus broke out in laughter and mom did for a few seconds. When he finally was able to breathe again he said, "You just have to take my line don't you?" He had that Augustus-brand smile on his face. I didn't know what to say back so I just stuck my tongue out at him and then laid back on his chest.

The ride to the hotel wasn't half bad. Amsterdam was a beautiful city and the hotel was in one of the residential portions. We had decided early to steer clear of the Red Light District, nobody in our small group needed that much fun. They rented us two rooms, and much to my surprise Mom didn't let me stay in her room. "You two were the ones this trip was meant for, I was only an addition to keep watch medically. I don't care what you do as long as you don't murder someone in your room." With that she shut her door and I was in the hall alone with Augustus.

"That was quite odd," Augustus stated and then opened his, I mean our, hotel room. There was a single bed with an entertainment center and a TV, two side tables and a tiny bathroom. "I guess the question if we have to sleep together has been answered," I said. Augustus smiled and dove into the bed. "There's always the floor you know." I threw my backpack at him for saying that. "You're the one who's going to be sleeping there if you don't watch it Augustus Walters." He grinned and got up.

"You know, Hazel Grace, its only noon. I think we should go get a bite to eat. Maybe find a small café?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea Mr. Walters." He took my hand and we walked out of the room and down the hallway. "You know what, I could get used to not having Mom breathing down my neck." He smirked and grabbed my other hand, pulling me into him. "The best part, I get to be alone with you. No distractions, no eyes watching us, just you and me. I couldn't ask for anything more Augustus Walters. Nothing could make me happier." I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him. In that single moment we were oblivious to the world. All the walls around us disappeared, the sounds of outside gone, just me and him. I'm not sure how long we kissed, I didn't keep track. It could have went on for days, months, years. Unfortunately Mom decided to walk outside of her room and interrupted. As he and I walked out to find our food he whispered something. I was very faint, and I almost didn't hear it. "Soon Hazel Grace, we will have our time alone, soon…"


	7. Chapter 32

We walked the streets of Amsterdam, browsing through small stores and trying to find a place to eat. Eventually we settled on having some soft pretzels from a cart on the corner of a park. Finding a park bench to rest on because Augustus was wore out from walking on the prosthetic, we ate in each other's company. It was late in the afternoon, and if the sun didn't give that off you could tell by the huge influx of bicycles. Everyone rode bikes in Amsterdam it seemed.

After our pretzels and a bit more of sightseeing, Augustus purposed that we return to the hotel. I looked around, taking it all in, and agreed. The sun had begun to set over the horizon and the district we were in was settling into their respective homes. We got back to the hotel and I knocked on Mom's door, but got back no answer. I knocked again, only to be met by the same results. Eventually I gave up and headed to Augustus' room when Mom suddenly opened her door. "Is everything okay? Where's Augustus?"

"Everything is fine Mom, and he went ahead and went to the room." Mom invited me into her room and I sat in a chair that was oddly shaped yet comfortable. "So what to you spend your day doing?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I went into town and picked up a few snacks, went to a museum, and then just rested in the hotel room for the rest of the day. What have you and Augustus been up to?" I told her about the café and the pretzels in the park. She gave me a few 'awwws' and 'ooooohs'. About 10 minutes later she rushed me out of her room. "Enough spending time with me, go have fun with Augustus." I walked into the hall and was met by him.

"Promise not to stare?" He questioned, looking worried and concerned. "At what?" I replied.

"It's just….When they…..I have a scar that kind of weird and I just don't want you to freak out." He hung his head low and started towards the room. "Augustus," I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me, "Nothing could make me resent you."

"Good," he said. He stared deeply into my eyes, like he could see inside my soul. I realized we were in the same spot in the hall as we were that morning. "Hazel Grace," my heart beat faster and faster, "I love you." With that he kissed me and I melted in his arms. He picked me up and carried me to the door. When he opened it I could tell he transformed what was a desolate room into a romantic paradise. He had rose petals scattered on the bed, which had a trail to it from when you walked in. No lights were on, only candles arranged in spectacular designs. I was amazed by the beauty of this.

"You did this all for me?" He smirked and carried me over to our bed. "You deserve every bit of it Hazel Grace. Every last petal." I couldn't help myself from pulling him atop me. I loved the taste of his lips, the way that they met mine. It wasn't long before I realized I had my hands up his shirt. I slid it off and tossed it, then started taking off mine too. He reached over and grabbed the blanket, draping us both. When we were both unclothed we pressed our bodies together. As our bodies intertwined I felt more and more relaxed. I draped my arms around his neck and kissed him. As we laid there together I couldn't hold back. "Augustus Walters….I love you."


	8. Chapter 33

As I woke up I realized Augustus was already gone. I started to panic, but soon realized that the shower was running and started to get up. I threw the blanket to the other side of the bed, then realized that I had nothing on. I scrambled for some shorts and a tank-top to make sure I was clothed, then preceded to prepare for my day. I heard the water stop, then the door open. He stood there with a towel wrapped across his waist, glistening in the light. His hair had been lightly dried, but was still messy. "Hazel Grace, I wasn't expecting you to wake up," he said with a grin, followed by a laugh. He walked over to where he set his suitcase and began to find his clothes.

"I'm glad you're out….look, last night. I don—," he cut me off. "Its fine, last night was perfectly fine." He walked over and kissed me. I ran my hand through his wet hair and then headed towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then returned into the room. He was in shorts and a muscle shirt, his hair still a bit messy. He laid in the bed and was reading _An Imperial Infliction_. "Is that what you're going to dinner in?" He laughed without looking up from the book. "This is what I'm relaxing in, you won't get to see what I'm wearing tonight until later."

"I'm curious," I started questioning as I got dressed, "Exactly how many times have you read that book now?" He marked his place and went to the first page. "Thirty….three….and a half." He immediately went back to where he was at and read more. "You're as bad as I am with that book," I laughed and wrapped my hair in the towel. I laid down next to him and read along. It was quite easy, seeing as we both read at the same speed.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Followed by another. And another. "I'll get it," I said. I noticed he had taken his prosthetic off so I was the fastest. I opened the door and was met by mom. "Good, you're awake. Is Gus awake?"

"He's lying on the bed reading." Mom asked to come in and I let her. "Hello ma'am, how are you?" Augustus was always so polite to everyone, especially Mom. Mom went on telling him about her morning and the place she had breakfast. "What have you two have planned for today?" she asked.

"Hazel and I have our dinner tonight," Augustus said. "That sounds sweet. Do you want me to do your hair honey?" I assumed mom was asking me, seeing as I had the longer hair and I was the other female in the room. "I think that would be great Mom." I kind of wanted to spend some time with her and give Augustus some alone time. She kissed me and got up and left. On her way out she said to come over about 2 hours before and she would do my hair, then closed the door leaving Augustus and I alone. We cuddled again and finished reading, then I looked at the clock and realized that our dinner was soon. I gave Augustus a quick kiss and told him not to be late. "I'll pick you up?" he said jokingly as I left. "You better bring flowers!" I could hear him laughing from down the hall.


	9. Chapter 34

Mom wasn't particularly the best at hair, but she wasn't the worst either. She and I spent the better half of the time talking about how excited I was and her telling me about her first date with Dad. By the time she got around to actually doing my hair I was already putting on makeup. I wore a long sundress, one I bought right before we left for Amsterdam. It was full of warm colors, some deep oranges and light purples. It went down to my feet and I wore those sandals I bought when I was with Kaitlyn at the mall the other month. I never thought that I would actually use them, but they did look good on me in this situation.

Mom did a nice braid of my hair, of which I was glad to have after all the chemo I went through. It was long and intricate, one of the best Mom had ever done. I put the finishing touches on my makeup and just like clockwork there was a knock at the door. "You better have her flowers!" Mom shouted. You could hear Augustus laugh. I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood the love of my life. This was the fanciest I had seen him. He had a tuxedo on, which contained a light purple tie. The scent hit me like a wall. Daisies. His had moved from behind his back to reveal the most beautiful bouquet of flowers ever. "Just like you requested Hazel Grace." I felt the tears coming from my eyes. I knew I had to cover them so I flung myself into his arms and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and enwrapped me with his muscular arms.

"You're quite the lady Hazel Grace, quite the lady." When I finally let him go he handed me the flowers and I took in the full scent. They were fresh, extremely fresh. "Where did you get these?" I asked him. "There was a small shop on the corner I noticed yesterday when we were in the park." He was so sweet. I contemplated running back to the room and setting them in some water but I decided against it and took them with. I cradled them in my right arm, linked my other arm with him, and walked out the door.

Walking there wasn't the bad. It was in an entirely different district of Amsterdam so we took a tram. We got on the tram, which was virtually empty, and sat across from an older couple. The woman took notice of my flowers and asked what the occasion was. Augustus explained how we were from America and were spending our week in Amsterdam. The man took notice of Augustus' leg and asked what had happened. "Well were actually both cancer survivors. I lost my leg, and she must have lost her mind to be with me." He laughed, they laughed, I slapped Augustus on his arm and then laughed. He leaned over and kissed me, to which the old man said, "Get her man!" I think I heard the sound of his wife hitting him, I wasn't entirely sure. I was so wrapped up in Augustus' lips that I again blocked the world around me. The tram came to slow stop and we got up.

It was hard for him to get up from these seats. They were slanted at a weird angle, but the old man surprisingly grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the bench-style seat. The older couple wished us a goodnight and went off in a different direction. We took our time coming off tram and onto the platform. We found our way to the stair and started walking up them. As we came to the top the beauty of Amsterdam hit me like a wall.


	10. Chapter 35

It was a sea of white as we walked the streets. White petals lingered on all parts of the ground and in the canals. They were coming from trees that weren't in the area we stayed, and the outstanding aroma was breathtaking. When you walked it was as if you were parting the red sea of petals. We got to the restaurant and found our table. It was a very fancy place with high ceilings and gigantic chandlers. We were escorted to our seats by a very young waiter. Not as young as Augustus and I, but around that age. "Here you are Mr. and Ms. Walters, is there anything we can get for you or the Misses?" When Lidewij made the reservations she must of forgot the miniscule detail that Augustus and I are not married. "Everything seems fine," Augustus looked over the table, "Is this champagne for us?" He pointed at a bottle that was submerged in a bucket of ice.

"Of course! How could I forget the champagne?!" the waiter said frantically. As Augustus helped me into my seat the waiter poured us both glasses. The waiter asked if we would like to see menus or if there was anything in particular we wanted. "I'm fine with just about anything, but Hazel here is vegetarian," this was the first reference Augustus had made in front of me about my food preference since I had told him when I first met his parents. "I'm sure the chef won't mind making some vegetarian dishes. Shall I just bring what he makes?" Augustus looked at me, then we both nodded our heads and the waiter was gone.

His hand reached across the table for mine, and we sat there sipping our champagne for a few minutes. "Have you ever had alcohol before?" I asked him. "No, never had the desire. I always figured there would be a time in my life for that, and you Hazel Grace?" I contemplated lying, but I didn't have anything to hide. "I've had sips of my dad's beer here and there. Cancer Perks. When it came to a point that they didn't even know if I'd be alive when they woke up, they let me do some things that I wouldn't otherwise." He smirked and took a sip. "It's very….bitter. I expected it to taste like an everlasting elixir of heaven." I had just taken a sip, and I don't know if it was the delivery of the joke or that he sounded so serious, but I busted out laughing and felt like champagne was going to come out my nose. The waiter returned with the first dish of the night. We would eat a tiny bit, commenting on the consistency of the sauce or the freshness of the vegetable, and like that a new one was in front of us. We ended up losing track, but we knew the end was near. "Shall you two have dessert? We have a lovely strawberry cheesecake that is nearly gone." Augustus' eyes widened very big and he went speechless. "I think we will take it," I said to the waiter. He returned shortly with the biggest piece of cheesecake I had ever seen. Augustus had seen it coming and was prepared, so prepared he scarfed down half of it within a minute. The waiter returned and told us our dinner was paid for by Peter Van Houten and that when we were ready we could leave. It was getting late so I grabbed my flowers and we started our way back home.

We got back to the hotel and went to our room. I found a long glass in a fridge and put my flowers in it. We changed out of our formal clothes. We settled down and Augustus pulled out _An Imperial Infliction_. He had a chapter left so we cuddled and read. When we got to the end we turned out the lights and I laid on his chest. "What are you going to ask him tomorrow?" I asked him. "I want to know about the Dutch Tulip Man. Whether he was truthful or a fraud. How about you?" I contemplated for a second drawing shaped and swirls on his chest. "I want to know about Sisyphus, and what became of him."

"You and that hamster Hazel Grace, you and that hamster."


	11. Chapter 36

I was brushing my teeth when it hit me. Like a rock in my head. The worst headache I had ever had. I quickly rinsed and walked over to the bed where Augustus still was laying down holding my head. "Is everything alright?" he asked reaching over to cradle my head. "Yeah, just a headache. I'll be fine." He laughed. Why was he laughing? I was in pain. That's nothing to laugh over. "What's so funny?" I asked him after pushing him away. "Whoa, I was just realizing that I was correct after all. I don't think you remember, but last night I only had one glass of that champagne, you had the rest of the bottle." He laughed more and then comforted me. A hangover. I had a freaking hangover. Great, I'm going to meet my favorite author of all time with a hangover. Augustus got up and went over to Mom's room and got some Advil, which made things a lot better. By the time that Augustus had gotten ready I felt normal. Well as normal as a teenage girl who had cancer about a month ago and was sharing a room in a hotel in Amsterdam with a guy she had only met a few months ago could be.

We went to visit Mom before we left. When she opened the door I could tell she had had a night. We went in and sat down and talked. She had room service ordered and we all ate. They brought in what seemed to be a buffet of foods. Halfway through Augustus explaining how dinner was last night I looked down at all three of our plates and opened my loud mouth. "I hate how foods are associated with certain times. Why are eggs always linked to breakfast? You can put bacon on everything, but if you put eggs on anything it's automatically breakfast time." I sometimes had these random outbursts, often when I'm in my own little world and just forget that my mouth isn't my brain. Mom and Augustus seemed puzzled. It must have caught them off guard or something, which would make sense. Augustus started laughing after a few seconds, while Mom just shoved it off. "I never thought someone thought that deep into food," Augustus said, "I guess it does make sense however. We always think that you have to have certain things with certain meals. Oh well, guess that's our society for you." We went back to eating, but I still didn't get over the fact eggs could never be accepted as a regular dinner food.

When we finished eating and I kissed Mom goodbye. Augustus and I walked out into the hallway and then out of the hotel. Peter Van Houten's house was only about 5 blocks away so we headed off in that direction. We were passed by several bicycles and crowds of people dressed extremely nice. Men in suits, Women in formal dresses, kids in button-up shirts tucked into their dress pants. Everyone in Amsterdam was so formal, it was all truly beautiful. As we walked down the side of a canal we realized that the white flower petals we saw the night before had started to float down the canals in this district, as well as in the streets every once in a while. Amsterdam was so beautiful, everything about it was captivating.

We walked up the steps of Peter Van Houten's home, which was very small and hidden. We almost didn't find it, but his name was on the mailbox that stood at the base of the stairs. Augustus knocked on the door and you could hear a stirring inside. It was Ms. Lidewij who answered. She was different from what I imagined. She was my height with flowing red hair. Her makeup seemed like that of one from the capital in the Hunger Games series. She was very enthusiastic about meeting us and said that Peter would be ready in just a few minutes. As you walked in the aroma of the house hit you. She, or someone else, obviously tried to hide it, but the stench was too strong to mask. Alcohol was pungent, as if it was sprayed everywhere. We sat on the couch and hear footsteps coming down the staircase. Ms. Lidewij looked increasingly nervous as they got closer, and it was clear why once that source of the steps came down the stairs and revealed itself. I say itself because the 'man' didn't even seem human by the time the encounter was over. At the base of the stairs, with his headphones in blaring music so loud that you could hear it from 10 feet away, a shirt stained so much that there was hardly any original color on it, a six pack in one hand, and a bottle in the other was Peter Van Houten.


	12. Chapter 37

Everything about him was unfathomable. While I knew my image of him would not be accurate to the point, this was still outrageous. I had imagined Peter as a tall, aristocratic man who wore suits and a monocle while he sipped wine reading by the fireplace as jazz played in the background. This Peter Van Houten was short and pudgy. Everything about him rang the bells of an alcoholic. Not only did he carry booze with him everywhere he went, but you could tell that even when Lidewij clean she could not get all of the beer bottles that littered the house. There were stains in the chair he sat in, no doubt spills from when he couldn't hold his booze any longer. He sat down not saying a single word to any of the three of us. Soon we realized he hadn't noticed that we were even there! Augustus and I looked at Lidewij who had the same look of disgust and anger as we did. It was her who first spoke….well yelled.

"PETER!" her voice was so soft when we met her that I'd never think she could get so loud. He barely noticed, chugging what was left of the beer that he had in his hand and reaching for a new one. He threw the cap across the room, missing a trash can and letting it ring across the hardwood floor. "PETER!" she shouted again. He groaned and rotated his neck, then looked at us. "Who the hell are these jokes?" he asked. From his voice you could tell he had already had too many to drink even though it was only around eleven in the morning. "These, Peter, are the two Americans who you emailed the past month or so," Lidewij began explaining, "the ones who you invited over to tell them about the-." He cut her off with another load groan. You could tell he was rather discontent with us being there. We had still not said a word, but I could feel Augustus squeezing my hand. "And they thought I was serious?! Are you serious Lidewij! You didn't stop them at the door! You let someone in my house!" he went on and on. Lidewij started showing more and more frustration, but she let it go on. I couldn't help but to assume that this was how it always was with him. After about two or three minutes he got up and started using excessive hand movements, practically flailing his arms around, and in turn his alcohol that was in his hand. We all just sat there, not bothering with him. We exchanged conversation through facial looks, eventually it becoming a competition to make the other person laugh. He, however, got louder and louder. He moved around the room still complaining, but he made a wrong move. See, when Peter had started moving around, Lidewij had sat on the other side or Augustus so that Peter had more walking space. Peter, however, must have not had much respect for others (not a big shocker). When he came over to Lidewij and violently grabbed her arm, it was Augustus who spoke. He stood up and towered over Peter by well over a foot, and had a steady grip on the forearm of the hand that was gripping Lidewij.

I had never seen so much hatred in his eyes. Peter looked up at Augustus and quickly let go of Lidewij. Without saying a word he walked where Augustus led him, which was to the very chair he had begun his rant in. Once he was settled Augustus walked back over and sat down next to me. Peter was frozen in fear. "Now," Augustus said in a voice unfamiliar to me, "let's begin. I believe you were going to tell us about the end of the book, no?" It took all the power inside of me not to laugh at that. Peter sighed and looked at Lidewij who nodded.

"So you want to hear about the end? You want to know how _An Imperial Infliction _ends. Did you read the book?" Augustus and I both nodded. "Well then you have your answer. The book ended as it did. There is nothing more. I don't see, quite frankly, why you are here. All the answers lye on the final page. The simply is nothing else to add. You spent all this time for nothing."

"No. You know what we came from. We came for the post-book stories. We came here for the continuation of the story, and you promised to tell us." I had never been so mad in my life. I held more anger in my voice than Augustus had just a minute before. We had made our way here, spent all the time thinking of questions, and for what? To be met by a drunk author who probably doesn't remember ever sending the emails? It was unacceptable. Peter wiped his face with his hand and spoke again. "If it will get you both out of my house so that I can live the life of idolism that I moved to Amsterdam to live, then fine. Ask. Just make it quick."

"What happened to the Dutch Tulip Man?" Augustus was the first of us to speak. "The Tulip man. I'm guessing you want to know if he was what he said he was. Well he was, in a way at least. He was less man and more God. He was relatively figurative in the sense. Next?"

"The hamster, what of him?" I asked. "Quite odd, being so concerned of the hamster. Sisyphus was his name I believe. Her friend takes him in and he is with her for the few years he has left. Anymore?"

We went through a slew of questions, often taking breaks because he was getting unruly or being very ominous about his answers. Eventually we gave up, it was getting late and he was just being intolerable. We didn't even say goodbye to Peter because as soon as we said we had no more questions he got up and marched up the stairs, a fresh six-pack in his hand and headphones in his ears. "I'm sorry he was so horrible you two. I expected more out of him." Lidewij seemed so sorry, yet it was I who felt sorry. I hated how she had to work for him, but it must had paid good or something because she put up with it. We said quick goodbyes and walked back to hotel. Mom had again been asleep by the time we got back so I didn't talk to her. Augustus and I changed and settled into our bed. We didn't talk much on the way there, neither of us were really in the mood. It was him who broke the defining silence. "I'm sorry it wasn't what you expected. Nothing would have made me happier than for it to change and for it to be the way you imagined, but at least we got answers." I cuddled my head into his chest. "True, we did get answers," I leaned up and kissed him, "but what matters more is that we got to meet him. Were the only two fans of his book that has ever met the horrible Peter Van Houten, we're special." We both laughed and settled into our cuddle positions. "You truly are special Hazel Grace, you truly are special."


End file.
